


Take the booze away from one tired second in command

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Thorkell's men have had enough of this idiots, almost nothing though, drunk Asgeir, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Filling a Twitter prompt from @Sharonnotamashi"Drunk Asgeir doing embarrassing things in front of Thorkell?"
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Take the booze away from one tired second in command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlatinumSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSoul/gifts).



Thorkell was sitting beside a passed out Asgeir, the man had been drinking a lot after the last battle (in which everyone took unnecessary risks) to relieve stress.

Keeping an arm in the back of his napping partner, Thorkell chatted and laughed with his men without a care, so all of them were taken by surprise when the drunk man suddenly stood up and climbed a table.

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to expect from this sudden change of events.

Thorkell approached his second commanded and noticed the slight rubor in his cheeks: " _drunk"_ he thought, spreading his arms to get the man down.

Sadly, one second after, his arm was slapped away by one very angry Asgeir who started to loudly complain about their last war.

"Assholes! You are just a bunch of conceited pricks! I swear in my name that if any of you have died in that battle I would have kicked you out of Valhalla myself!" After hardening his gaze and stomping on the table, the vikings felt a chill down their backs "I won't forget about this shit! From tomorrow I will assign work for yall so don't even think about going head-on into a trap made by 3000 men again!"

"And youuu!!!" Asgeir pointed at his partner, but when he saw his surprised face the planned lecture died in his throat and was replaced by... "Hey, I value my breath so it would be nice you didn't take it away every time you walked by" 

Thorkell blushed and placing his two hands on the sides of his face he continued "Kyaaaa! Tell me more~"

Asgeir smiled and with a hand on his waist, he directed his gaze at Thorkell's bottom "Hmph! Did you sit in sugar? Because you've got a sweet ass"

Every man in the room was a little ashamed, they all knew the relationship between their boss and his second in command, but the later has never been a fan of public displays of affection so this situation was quite novel.

 _"The wanders of alcohol,"_ they all thought as they shuddered.

"Hey babe, your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you!" Asgeir grabbed Thorkell's hand and kissed it.

"Boss... Maybe you should stop this" a murmur started to grow between them "Asgeir will be regretting this in the morning, dunno if it's a good idea to get him angrier than he is..."

Thorkell just glared at them, shutting everyone up "Keep quiet! If anyone stops this, I'll kill the responsible"

Asgeir laughed a little at that "Gorgeous, it's being said that the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, wanna fight?"

That line grabbed everyone by surprise, giving Thorkell a moment to think about the danger he will be facing if Asgeir remembers the night. But he didn't have any time to stop him before his lover continued.

"I was wondering what I should wear for tomorrow but... I guess you'd look good on me" Without waiting for anyone's reaction, Asgeir fainted over Thorkell who secured him in his arms and strolled at a quick pace towards their room.

"If he asks something, never tell him about what he said tonight," prompted Thorkell before shutting the door.

Everyone nodded at those words, and when Asgeir woke up in the morning asking if he did anything, droplets of sweat feel down from the men.

"You just snored really hard"


End file.
